Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{1}{4t} + \dfrac{1}{2t}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4t$ and $2t$ $\lcm(4t, 2t) = 4t$ $ p = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{4t} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{1}{2t} $ $p = \dfrac{1}{4t} + \dfrac{2}{4t}$ $p = \dfrac{1 +2}{4t}$ $p = \dfrac{3}{4t}$